The Quest of Firethroat
by Aedyn Star
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS Firethroat, the crimson dragon feels something is amiss in the land of Luster. She investigates and run into trouble. Can she, and the last unicorn Landwing deocde the Sacred Stones and save Luster? First fanfiction ever written.
1. Firethroat

Disclaimer: Bruce Coville owns all these characters. I own whoever you don't recognize from his books. And I know some of the places are wrong, but I can't remember everything, sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunlight flitted through the shadows of the cave, reflecting off various gold crowns and chests. Firethroat opened her emerald eyes, and look contentedly around her cave. This was the hard work of over 50 years. A shame Luster had been cut off from the human realm. She could use some more treasure.  
  
Firethroat stretched her wings so they scraped the top of her cave, and then settled down again. As her eyes began to close, she saw a shadow flit across the wall opposite her. She tested the air with her tongue, and did not detect anything foreign.  
  
She closed her eyes again. A wind swept past her. Alerted, she stood up and surveyed the cave. Everything was as it should be.  
  
Unsettled, Firethroat rose and walked out into the sunlight. She looked into the deep blue of the Bay of Luster. The sun reflected off her scarlet scales, casting beams of light down the mountain. Before her stood the vast forest of Mindalae, its tall trees casting dark shadows through the woods. (A/N: I know the forest isn't called Mindalae, but I had to think of something.)  
  
At the entrance to the woods there were two pale white stones, almost the height of Firethroat herself. These stones marked off the path that would not get you lost. As Firethroat sat, gazing at these stones, she noticed something she had never seen before. There appeared to be etchings on the stone.  
  
Rising up, Firethroat approached the stones. There were markings etched on the stones. Yet even with the gift of tongues, Firethroat could not decipher the message. These must be incredibly old. Examining the stone, Firethroat realized that no where in Luster was there a place where you could find stones like this. To be sure, she decided to visit Flickerfoot at the palace. Flickerfoot had been a wanderer, maybe she would know.  
  
Firethroat opened her great wings and rose into the air. Huge and menacing in appearances, Firethroat was the largest and oldest of all the dragons in Luster. Her lair sat on the edge of a cliff, which could be accessed on foot only through the Forest of Mindalae, so she rarely had visitors.  
  
Unlike the other six dragons of Luster, Firethroat was well informed on the affairs of the unicorns. Long ago the unicorns had assisted the dragons in a battle of the Arkan. Despite these, a rivalry had developed between them. After meeting Cara, Firethroat was able to overcome the differences. The other dragons, on the other hand, were still defiant and rebellious against the dragons.  
  
Firethroat changed direction, and headed towards the Palace. It shimmered like a crystal across the waters of the Bay of Luster. In the corner of her eyes, she watched as the green dragon Melicamp and the orange dragon Eregath fished in the bay. The smallest of the dragons, Melicamp and Eregath were the shyest, and were rarely seen by anyone other than another dragon. (A/N-yea, I made these up too.)  
  
Soon the palace was at her feet. She landed, and approached the unicorn guards. The unicorns stared ahead, past her, and did not object when she entered the palace. Something is not right here though Firethroat. Even as a friend, she was usually asked her business at the palace. The unicorns seem distracted somehow. A little wary and very suspicious, Firethroat continued down the Long Hall into the Queen's Room. Her footsteps echoed heavily, the palace seemed deserted.  
  
Firethroat entered into the Queen's Room where Flickerfoot sat on a bed of wisteria. Flickerfoot did not even acknowledge Firethroat, when Firethroat saluted her. Suddenly Firethroat was aware of someone watching her. She spun around, and was face to face with Beloved.  
  
Authoresses Note- Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the others longer. And if you have any corrections for me, let me know, so I can make the story more accurate. 


	2. Into the Rainbow Prism

Disclaimer: Well, you know. Anyway, I own Landwing. She's mine. Just so you know.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Beloved snarled. Panicked, Firethroat rose into the air, as to give her an advantage over Beloved.  
  
"Sorry dear dragon," Beloved said sarcastically, "That isn't going to work!" She lifted her hand and flicked it carelessly at Firethroat. Firethroat's wing grew heavy. Panting and beating hard, Firethroat slowly sank to the ground, her wings lying limply against her sides, useless.  
  
"Now, we can talk business." Beloved took a step forward and patted Firethroat on the nose. Disgusted, Firethroat emitted some smoke from her nostrils. Beloved just smiled smugly.  
  
"Wonder where your little unicorn friends are?" Beloved paced in front of Firethroats nose. A pair of men came up from behind Beloved, still and looming.  
  
Beloved produced a large amethyst, like that on Firethroat's brow.  
  
"Look into the amethyst." Beloved thrust the ruby into Firethroat view.  
  
Suddenly Firethroat was surrounded by a land of purple. The trees, grass, flowers and sky were all shades of purple. Firethroat flexed her wings, and rose into the air, surprised that she could. As she flew higher, she saw a giant corral of wood, or what she thought was wood, surrounding a large wooded area. In between the trees, she caught glimpses of the creamy white coats of unicorns.  
  
Thrust out of the purple world, Firethroat was once again facing Beloved. Again she looked into the stone.  
  
This time she saw Flickerfoot, alone in a dark cave. Lining the cave were small torches, a flickering lavender glow. The tip of Flickerfoot's horn was broken off, a jagged silhouette against the light wall. She was crying, gentle amethyst tears cascading down her white cheeks. In Firethroat's mind, she heard a plea for help. Please, Firethroat, find what the stones say, and you will be able to free us.  
  
A loud crack brought Firethroat out of the world again. Beloved's face, once smug had turned angry.  
  
"What did she say to you? I know she told you something." Beloved demanded.  
  
Firethroat's mind was racing. What could she say to Beloved?  
  
In perfect human tongue Firethroat replied, "She asked me 'Why are we here, do you know?' That is all she said." (A/N: sorry this is so lame.)  
  
Beloved looked at Firethroat suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you are going to be the one who rounds up all the unicorns for us." Beloved's hands moved in an elaborate pattern. Smoke began to rise, clouding Firethroat's vision and her mind.  
  
Now you will listen to me! And you can't hide your thoughts from me. I know everything about you!  
  
Frantically, Firethroat walled off what Flickerfoot had really said to her.  
  
Damn you dragon! Beloved roared. Never mind. I will be able to break through that wall. For now, I'll focus on forcing you to do my will.  
  
Firethroat's crimson flanks shuddered; her great scarlet claws scraped the floor. Beloved (her physical form), and the hunter's stepped back. Rising on her hind legs Firethroat roared. Fire spewed out of her mouth, and smoke swirled, thickening around Beloved and the Hunters. She came crashing down onto all four legs, shaking her head in anger.  
  
Ha, you'll never be able to undo this spell, unless I undo it myself . . . Beloved screamed and was thrown onto the ground. The Hunter's rushed to her aid. Quickly, Firethroat spread her wings, and flew through the palace.  
  
"After her!" Beloved's voice bounced down the long corridor as Firethroat freed herself from the castle, and sped quickly towards the home of Landwing. Landwing was a recluse unicorn; Beloved could not have possibly known she existed.  
  
The hunter's raced down the hall after, but they were no match for Firethroat's speed. Firethroat could easily outdistance them, as she soared to Landwing, her last hope  
  
Author's Note: R/R please! I'd like at least 6 reviews before I continue. And if you have any ideas, let me know, cuz I'm stuck in writers block. Though, according to my English teacher, you can't have writer's block until you're a professional writer. Sure. 


End file.
